Forum:Admins - Open Discussion Regarding New Leadership
Welcome to the open discussion regarding leadership. Since the admin on this wiki has been inactive since 2012, we are thinking of having new admins/bureaucrats to help manage this wiki and set rules. The current nominations as discussed on this page are Tammzz and LegitPLLGirl. LegitPLLGirl has also made a blog post on this topic. We are keeping the discussion of leadership open to the whole community. Everyone has a chance, as long as you reach certain requirements and are devoted to this wikia. In this forum, we should discuss who the admins and bureaucrats should be. This discussion will be open for at least a week. See for more on how forums work and how to add new forums to the index. ---- hii! I think you guys would be great admins (: I will continue to edit, and if it isn't too much to ask, I'd be happy to join the staff. NikkiSarah (talk) 00:22, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Absolutely! LegitPLLGirl ---- Well I absolutely agree as well. NikkiSarah, you have contributed a lot and would make a good leader. Keep up the work :)) Tammzz (talk) 21:22, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Totally down with Tammzz and LegitPLLGirl doing the admin for this page. I've scanned through some of your guys convos and it seems to me that you guys check and balance each other well. I'd be happy to assist as well, as more of a side kick rather than the main event if you know what I mean. ;) I wish I had the time and the knowledge of the coding to help more but unfortunately I do not, so let me know if there's a spot on staff you need me and I'm happy to help. Kcotter (talk) 14:26, April 11, 2017 (PST) ---- Regarding Wendy 's reply on the adoption of this wiki, we have to be more clear on the user rights everybody volunteering will receive. LegitPLLGirl, I think we should both be bureaucrats. Kcotter, I do think you could have a spot as a "Content Moderator" if you'd like. You can help by making sure the pages and files in order by deleting, protecting, patrolling, etc. NikkiSarah, we haven't really discussed your user rights. I think you could be an admin if you'd like. These are just my suggestions. If you guys have other suggestions, let me know what you think. Tammzz (talk) 11:43, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, I would like to have admin rights. Thank you :)) NikkiSarah (talk) 16:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- I think it would be an amazing idea to put the wikia under new leadership. No person who is inactive for 5+ years is fit to own a wiki for a bustling community like this one. As with NikkiSarah, I would love to join the staff and help you guys out with making the wiki a cleaner, better, and overall purer place for people to find information. DanZFLT (talk) 15:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- I think you deserve to be a part of the staff. I think you've contributed a lot. Would you like to have Content Moderator rights since you recently joined? We can promote your position later on when you've been active for a longer period. :)) Tammzz (talk) 15:48, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Absolutely, I would love that. I think that, compared to a lot of other wikis, this one is especially friendly and I'd like to use my power to make it even more friendly than it is now, not to abuse and remove. I'll consider if I actually do or don't want admin position later on, because what with studies and exams I don't think that I would be able to be very active later on as an admin. I will still be active of course, but I won't be able to help out much in major wiki-changing projects. For now I'd love to be a content mod though. DanZFLT (talk) 15:51, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Tammzz, we'd also need to be an Admins as well as a Bureaucrats, because Admins have more power, I think, I'm an Admin and Bureaucrat over at Mom Wiki and I have control over changing colors, logo, background photos, deleting things, protecting pages, banning users and so on. I'm not sure if that's an admin right or not, but we'd need an active admin on the site, so I'm thinking instead of becoming just Bureaucrats we should also become Admins. And anyone else who wants to be apart of leadership should too. But we can't fight over things, maybe have a full on discussion for us, when one of us wants to change something, but we'd have to have a professional style in how we handle the wiki, just one thing I'm worried about. User:LegitPLLGirl (talk) 17:01, April 18, 201 (BST)